


The Same Track

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Same Track

Al and Scorpius were best friends from the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express.

They both sorted into Ravenclaw much to the surprise of both the Potters and the Malfoys.

They played Quidditch together starting in their second year, went to Hogsmeade together beginning third year, sat together in the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup fourth year.

Their classmates joked they were joined at the hip.

If Al thought about how much he'd like to be _joined at the hip_ with Scorpius, he didn't say.

If Scorpius felt the same way, it was his secret, nobody else's.


End file.
